<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>confluence by thefroglord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212627">confluence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefroglord/pseuds/thefroglord'>thefroglord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of murder, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Definitely Murder Though, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 03, Happy Murder Family, In Character, M/M, abigail hobbs is still alive (miraculously), and also with their child, are the dogs okay??, basically just season 3 but Gayer, bedelia stayed home (good for her), but y’know what she gives off bi energy too so, dramatic murder husbands, hannibal is Very Bad at his job, smut perhaps??, will finally teaches abigail how to fish, will goes searching for hannibal and is actually successful this time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefroglord/pseuds/thefroglord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even beyond the aftermath of Mizumono, they both lived. And, now, they must do their best to reunite with the man who’d hurt them so.</p><p>- </p><p>An AU with...several changes. Abigail really is alive, Bedelia stayed home, and, though it’s hard to imagine, perhaps Will and Hannibal are even more desperate to see each other again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham &amp; Abigail Hobbs &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>confluence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Gentle light seeped through the grey hospital curtains, filling the room with a dull luminance. As the light licks over his face, Will awakens from his drug-induced slumber. He stirs, a groan stuck at his throat, a deep ache in his abdomen- reflexively, he reaches for it, only then held back by a tube in his arm. An IV, of course. He grumbles, his adam’s apple bobbing gently at the noise. </p><p> <i> It wasn’t a dream.</i>


</p><p> The special agent’s head ached, reliving memories that seemed recent, and yet still so distantly and explicitly past. He breathes through runny nostrils, his forehead beaded in sweat. He could do nothing, now. Time stopped for no one.</p><p>And in enters a doctor, rather nonchalant in his coming, his uniform tidy. Will studies him, but as his head begins to throb he decides to leave this doctor’s character up to mystery.

</p><p> “How do you feel?”

</p><p> Will almost laughs at the question - it felt almost alien, in its simplicity. A question he hadn’t been genuinely asked in quite some time. 

</p><p>“....thirsty.”

</p><p> The doctor nods, removing himself from his activity at the computer, carefully passing a hospital-issue cup into Will’s hands. He nods a thanks, pressing the straw to his lips. It was cold. Refreshing. He finally felt alive again.

</p><p> “Are you feeling well enough for a visitor?” the doctor prods, his eyes falling sympathetically onto the pained figure curled into the hospital bed. Will nods, avoiding eye contact - some things simply do not change. Hesitating, the doctor nods in return, flanking through the door to allow passage to Will’s visitor.</p><p> Abigail.


</p><p> She stood at the door, appearing almost frightened to enter as her youthful blue eyes scan Will’s surroundings. He glances at her, his bitter expression softening ever so slightly. She was in a hospital gown, too. 

</p><p> “Come- come in.” Will sets down his cup, covering himself with his blanket as he relaxes himself. The gesture seemed to soothe Abigail’s anxieties enough, as she gently padded through the door, reaching to massage the gauzy edges of the bandages on her neck with her fingertips. She smiles at him - it was weak, and somewhat pained, but...it was comforting. Will returns the expression. She stiffens.</p><p> “They told me he knew exactly how to cut me. They- said it was...surgical.” her eyes shift, glassy. “He wanted us to live.”

</p><p> Will exhales. 

</p><p> “He left us to die.”

</p><p> “But we didn’t.”

</p><p> Will looks up at her, though her eyes remain occupied by anything else. She takes in a sharp breath.

</p><p> “...he was supposed to take me with him, H- Hannibal was. He- we were all supposed to leave, together. He made a place for us.”

</p><p> Will’s face falls sympathetically, and though he didn’t tend to be affectionate, he felt the urge to take her hand. 

</p><p> “Abigail...”

</p><p> She finally meets his eyes, an accusatory air about the quiver at her lip.

</p><p> “Why did you lie to him?”

</p><p> Will hesitates, biting his cheek, considering what the correct answer might be.

</p><p> “The wrong thing being the right thing to do was....too ugly a thought.”

</p><p> “He gave you a chance to take it all back, and you- you just kept lying,” she spits, tears threatening to fall. Will winces, tears bubbling at his own eyelashes. He lets out a shaky sigh, squeezing his thumb between his fingers.

</p><p>“It’s...hard, to grasp what would’ve happened, could’ve happened. In- in some other world...it did happen.”

</p><p> “‘M having a hard enough time dealing with this world. Hope some of the other worlds are easier on me.” She averts her eyes once again.

</p><p> “Everything that can happen, happens. Has to end well, and it has to end badly, Has to end every way it can. This...is the way it ended, for us.” She swallows a soft sob, clearing the tears from her freckled cheeks. 

</p><p> “...we don’t have an ending, he didn’t give us one yet.”</p><p> She looks at him, a new, subtle assuredness about her, spreading from her chest. Will meets her eyes, his brows furrowed in close attention.

</p><p> “...He wants us to find him.

</p><p> Will was taken aback, leaning into his pillow ever so slightly, his vision fluttering as he blinks over and over attempting to rationalize. Hannibal had gutted him, and yet he wished for him at his side once more? Though, as hesitant as Will was to admit it to himself, he believed it. It reeked with Lecter. He bites his tongue and meets Abigail’s eyes. 

</p><p> “....after everything he’s done, you would still go to him?”

</p><p> Abigail quietly nods.

</p><p> “....if everything that can happen, happens, you can’t really do the wrong thing. You’re just doing what you’re supposed to.” 

</p><p> And Will couldn’t really argue that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! This is my...third Hannibal fanfiction so far (though I’ve got two in the works, gathering dust in my drafts...) and my first non-one shot, so...bare with me! Sorry, it’s mostly just...what happened in Primavera, hard to avoid. Next chapter will be better - I’ll update when I can, if school doesn’t kick my ass.  Cheers, and see you all soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>